Que vida la nuestra
by Be Kawaii de Son
Summary: A.U:Bulma, una joven seria y estudiosa, cambia repentinamente cuando llegan unos alumnos nuevos a la universidad; Vegeta, un joven que quiere a Bulma, que hará para descubrir el secreto que tienen esos alumnos y Bulma, que los relaciona.
Que vida tan sorpresiva .

Bulma, una joven seria y estudiosa, cambia repentinamente cuando llegan unos alumnos nuevos a la universidad; Vegeta, un joven que quiere a Bulma, que hará para descubrir el secreto que tienen esos alumnos y Bulma, que los relaciona.

Hello muy buenas la verdad es mi primer fic aun que esta la posibilidad de

Primero que nada es uno de mis primeros Fics también en algunos personajes aplico los OoC solo pido un poco de paciencia y respeto, y si pienso terminarlo, es si o si. Aviso se pondra raro.

Asi estarán las cosas:

-bla bla bla-cuando alguien habla-bla bla bla-

"Hmmmm" cuando están pensando en algo

6=6=6=6=un rato después=6=6=6=6cambio de tiempo

6=6=6=6=un rato después en otro lado0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0cambio de tiempo y de escenario

0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0En otro lado0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0cambio de escenario

 _Flash back_ En esta letra

 _POV. De …_ en esta letra y sub-rayada

(se les pide bla bla bla ) notas de emergencia

´Bla bla bla ´ imitación de lo que alguien dijo.

Notas:

No soy dueña de los personajes les pertenecen a Akira Toriyama

No escribo lemon ni lima solo doy a entender que tuvieron relaciones sexuales pero no especifico nada

Tengo muchas faltas de ortografía y pésima redacción así que solo pido un poco de paciencia y respeto

Si Usted deja review por voluntad propia se le agradece

Prologo:

-La vida es traicionera, siempre nos pone trampas, una de ellas es la de juzgar por la apariencia, por ejemplo; un Chico pobre y sucio de la cara, a simple vista podemos decir que no sabe nada, ni que es de confianza, pero si miramos mas de cerca nos daremos cuenta de que es una persona maravillosa, por eso hay que conocer bien a las personas antes de juzgarlas-Comento una joven peli-azul

-Muy bien Srita. Briefs regrese a su asiento por favor - indico- ,gracias por su increíble punto de vista sobre las trampas de la vida rutinaria-comento el profesor; la joven sin decir nada, mientras con una cara de seriedad fue hacia su lugar y sin decir nada se sentó en silencio.

-Profesor ¿que paso con los alumnos nuevos?-pregunto un joven entre la multitud

-Pues en nuestro salón entraran como unos cinco alumnos nuevos por mínimo-comento el profesor, pero en ese momento sonó el timbre indicando la salida-Bien alumnos no se les olvide traer para mañana uno de los libros de su autor favorito-le comento para luego ver que quedo solo en el salón de clases –que tengan buen día tambien-

0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0 0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0

-Bulma!-llamo una peli-negra

-¿Que quieres Ox-Satan?-pregunto medio enojada la peli-azul que contesto con el nombre de Bulma

-Llámame Milk-pidió la peli-negra

-¿Eso era todo Milk?-comento entre irónica y a su vez cansada o frustrada

-Deja esa actitud, ven con nosotros al karaoke será divertido-invito

-paso, yo solo me divierto con mis aliens-comento

-Al menos sonríe por favor, con esa cara parece que estas enojada-le comento

-yo no sonreiré hasta que me den un buen motivo para hacerlo-le comento antes de darse la vuelta eh irse

6=6=6=6= 0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0

-Bulma, hija tienes una llamada-le comento una Sra. Rubia

-Si , mamá!-dicho esto tomo el teléfono y lo coloco en el oído-Bueno, habla Bulma- informo sin mucha emoción

-Bueno, ¿Bulma?, ¡soy yo!- se escucho del otro lado de la línea telefónica.

-que paso ¿si se pudo o no?-le pregunto con ansiedad

-si se pudo y nos veremos mañana allá verdad, me refiero en la escuela-

-claro que si y ¿estarás en mi salón? -interrogo nuevamente.

-claro que si, al igual que los 17,18 y mi mejor amigo y el lobo solitario tambien- le dijo con una voz nerviosa

-descuida, yo me encargo de ese idiota-dicho esto se despidió y le colgó y se dio una ducha-"debo de verme de fabula para ellos en especial para dejar con el hocico abierto a ese lobo rabioso"-pensó mientras que en su rostro se formaba una sonrisa maliciosa

Cuando amaneció bulma se vistió de lo mas elegante que podía, se puso una falda circular negra, con una playera azul fuerte sin tirantes, unos tenis converse negros, y una chaqueta de cuero blanca, con un maquillaje ligero que hacia resaltar su vestimenta, como tenía el cabello corto no fue necesario ningún tipo de peinado, y por ultimo detalle uso un collar largo que llegaba hasta el nacimiento de sus pechos, la figura que llevaba el collar era una luna alrededor de un corazón de oro blanco .

0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0 0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0

-Vegeta¿ ya viste a la Sra. Seriedad?-pregunto un joven mama-dote sin cabello

-No Nappa, ¿debería acaso? –pregunto con su habitual tono de voz desinteresado de Vegeta

-Esta sonriendo y se vistió increíble mente hermosa-comento cuando la señalo con su dedo-oye ¿no te importaría que saliera con ella?-

-¡Bulma-san!-Gritaron al unísono un par de jóvenes pelinegros que parecían demasiado felices como para ser una versión de _Jyushimatsu_.

-Chicos que bueno que vinieron y que bueno que ya nos vamos-anuncio antes de tomarlos de la mano y salir de ahí como un rayo dejando perpetuos a los demás.

-Vegeta ¿tienes idea de que acaba de pasar?-pregunto Nappa

-No y no me interesa- respondió de mala gana pero intrigado a la vez aunque no lo hacia notar.

6=6=6=6= =6=6=6=6

-Bien alumnos los vere el día de mañana -indico el profesor Cell

-¿dónde se habrán metido los chicos nuevos?-pregunto una muchacha a su amiga que está a su lado derecho

-No lo se pero dicen que la anticuada sábelo todo de la Briefs fue quien se los llevo-le comento

-no puede ser-

-Bien ya se pueden retirar-indico el Profesor

-Eso es todo lo que tienen chicos que deshonra-se escucho una voz femenina fuera del salón en el pasillo

-Pero ustedes que hacen aquí-pregunto indignado el profesor-¿Briefs que haces con los recién trasladados aquí?- dudo/exigió

-estoy huyendo; haber cuanto les toma atraparme , ¿esta ciego o que?-le contesto irrespetuosa lo cual asombro a todos

-¿que?-pregunto Vegeta al ver tal respuesta-"no es asi, ella nunca ah hecho eso, ¿Qué se estará tramando?"-penso un tanto intrigado pero a su vez interesado por tal acción

-Briefs mira como me hablas , si no me respetas te enviare a la dirección -le grito exaltado.

-Bulmita que tal si nos vamos a comer-propuso uno de los nuevos

-Me parece bien 17-san que ¿opinas Kakarotto, perdón Son_ kun? -pregunto dirigiéndose hacia el otro alumno con peinado de palmera, pero se intrigo al no verlo- ¿Son_kun? ¡Ay!-.

-Te atrape ;claro siento que me estoy muriendo de hambre, Hey Krilin, 18 ¿nos acompañan?-interrogo a otros dos alumnos nuevos, una chica rubia y un chico de baja estatura.

-Claro-respondió el muchacho

-Bulma, perdóname por favor -empezó a titubear un joven con cicatrices en la cara y se les acerco al ver a Bulma

\- ¿Otra vez? , te lo dije lobo solitario dijo Yamsha, yo no pienso tropezar con la misma roca dos veces , además ya eh tropezado contigo demasiadas veces -le comento fríamente

-Bulma Briefs, quiere explicarme ¿por qué ese repentino cambio?-ordeno el tutor de ese salón, Tao pai pai

-Simple Viejo, Lo que pasa es que sin estos muchachos de aquí menos Yamsha, no tengo ningún motivo de mostrar mi verdadero ser ,o sonreír o ser una verdadera genio-respondió antes de soltarse del agarre que la tenia Goku e ir hacia el resto de sus amigos-chicos ustedes ponen el lugar yo lo pago-indico

-esta es nuestra Bulma-san, tan linda, gentil , amable, hermosa y –17 no pudo acabar por que un puño de parte de Yamsha fue lo que lo callo

-¡17 no te permitiré que hables asi de mi amada novia!-grito furico

-¿Tu novia?-pregunto irónica con un aura oscura a su alrededor-¡ rata de drenaje , miserable don juan de porquería ¿quien te crees para decir que soy tu novia después de lo que hiciste? que creído eres por que me he dado cuenta de que eres menos de la suma de tus partes imbecil -después de gritarle tomo sus cosas que estaban en el suelo con lagrimas en los ojos y salió de ahí pero fue seguida por Goku

-Nappa, iremos a visitar a la Corp. Capsule pero ahora síguelos –indico

 _Flash back_

-Bulma, ignóralo no sabe lo que hace-comento

-claro que lo sabe Goku-chan y por eso me molesta me ve como un objeto no como una persona-le hablo con una voz temblorosa mientras le daba la espalda

-cambiando de tema, ¿me puedo quedar en tu casa un tiempo?-pregunto dándole la cara.

-SI solo eres tú con un enorme placer, pero a cambio me llevaras en la nube voladora-comento secándose las lágrimas con rapidez y tras hacerlo mostro una sonrisa enorme.

-ven súbete en mi espalda-indico. Bulma sonrió levemente para luego presionar un botón de su reloj; este acto la hizo encoger

-Listo, ahora será mas sencillo-dicho esto se subió en el pecho de su amigo para liego salir de ahí.

 _Fin de flash back._

-y eso fue todo vegeta, también escuche que irían a comer en la torre del cielo, creo que se llama… Karin. La torre Karin-comento esto mientras jugaba con las manos.

-bien Nappa, iré con la bruja de Milk-comento entre molesto y comprendiendo la situación .

0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0

-Bienvenidos al restaurante la torre Karin, en que le podemos servir-pregunto uno de los meseros

-quiero saber ¿si llego una joven de cabello azul y uno con peinado de palmera pelinegro?-pregunto Milk.

-si; llegaron pero se acaban de retirar, pero le debo comentar que valla que comieron, casi se nos acaban los ingredientes y la comida de unos meses-le hablo casi en un susurro, pero eso ultimo dejo muy impresionada a Milk

-"¿de unos meses?"-se quedo pensando completamente atónita -"Ahora que recuerdo, ella no come mucho…. NO Milk no pienses eso tendrás mas tiempo después asi que luego me acuerdo de esa ocasión"-

-Ox-Satan vamos a Corp. Capsule-ordeno Vegeta volviendo al auto-apúrate que te dejo allí abandonada como un miserable perro-comento divertido por la cara de Milk

-Ay Vegeta eres insoportable, pero por esta vez pasare de alto esto. Oye ¿tú crees que ellos sean… novios o algo asi?-se atrevió a terminar la oración aun sabiendo de que Vegeta podría explotar en ira y dejarla en cualquier esquina

-eso nunca, y tu bruja me ayudaras evitando eso -ordeno decidido y con una gran hipocresía

Fin del Cap.1

Les dije que se pondría extraño, bueno es como mi segundo Fic , por favor no sean irrespetuosos y si se burlan pues que no sea mucho por favor. Se que en un fic no debo poner caritas pero esto está fuera de la historia asi que si puedo XD =).

La verdad es mas raro adelante muuuuuucho mas. Bueno vivan con la duda hasta el próximo cap. Adioooooos!.

Que tal eh.

Lo se es raro pero lindo y con un final incompleto pero será completo ya que es uno muy largo pero no tanto asi que esperen en suspenso. Y vivan con la duda

Los invito a leer mis otros trabajos que son igual o mucho mas raros que este pero divertidos a su modo ya que tiene sus toques especiales.

Espero que se den pronto otra vuelta, hacer que lean o que dejen review o lo que sea; hasta la próxima adiositoooooo!


End file.
